As a flat-panel display device, a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has been applied more and more widely in the high-performance display field due to its characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, being free of radiation and low manufacture cost.
The TFT-LCD includes an array substrate and another substrate arranged opposite to the array substrate to form a cell. The array substrate includes a display region and a peripheral region surrounding the display region.
Usually, during the manufacture of the array substrate, electrostatic charges may occur at the peripheral region. After the electrostatic charges at the peripheral region have been transported to the display region, electrostatic discharge (ESD) may easily occur at the display region, resulting in a large probability of the electrostatic breakdown. When the electrostatic breakdown occurs at the display region, electronic elements may be damaged, and thereby the array substrate cannot operate normally and the product quality may be deteriorated.